<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Which Witch by fairygyeom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649586">Which Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom'>fairygyeom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), fromis_9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Magic, Reincarnation, Which Witch, Witch - Freeform, ressurection, wizrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom is looking for a powerful bride, who will give him a successor! How will Seulgi, a good witch, impress the greatest wizard?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Kim Yerim | Yeri/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Ahn Gyuri, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam &amp; Son Seungwan | Wendy, Lim Jaebeom | JB/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Which Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Over the holidays, I was able to ‘write’ something. It’s epistolary, Filipino-English, and posted on Twitter. I thought I should also make an English narrative of it, because I like it a lot and wanted to share it to you guys as well!</p><p>This story was based from the book I read as a kid, with the same title, by Eva Ibbotson. This version will feature idol x idol ships, mainly Jaebeom x Seulgi, so if you’re not a fan of that, you can totally skip this haha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>A single strand of silver hair triggered everything. Jaebeom the Awful, Wizard of the North, Master of the Darkington Manor, was trying to be extra handsome because it's his favorite holiday--Halloween. His attendants, Youngjae and Jackson, were busy attending to their huge manor. But no matter how spacious it was, if there were only three of them, they were likely to hear Jaebeom's exclaim.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Master! Are you okay?" he heard Youngjae ask from the other side of his study's door, his little knocks echoing loudly and halting Jaebeom's thoughts.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"MASTER!" a louder one called, and the banging on Jaebeom's door became thunderous. "What happened?! Let us in!"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Jaebeom never liked his attendants seeing the mess he makes on his study, so he walked towards the door and went out to face them.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Youngjae had his puppy-like expression, worried and ready to do everything he can. Jackson has--well, also a puppy-like expression, although like a golden retriever eager to play.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I found a silver hair," Jaebeom deadpanned.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His attendants' eyes widen. Jackson was the one to speak. "A silver hair? What does that mean?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaebeom sighed. "It means I'm getting old, and I need a successor."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Youngjae and Jackson exchanged glances and chorused. "A successor."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes. Someone who will be the next Great Wizard."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaebeom saw Jackson posed to think. Yes, posed, like he's in a photoshoot. Jaebeom could only roll his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Can't you just dye your hair black? Why go the trouble of finding a successor."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>JB knew they wouldn't understand. Without any more words, he returned to his study, closing the door behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He went to his fireplace and threw a special wood letting him connect with a friend. The fire crackled and after a moment, a face appeared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bambam, a clairvoyant, had been Jaebeom's friend for a century now. He was one of the few people Jaebeom trusted, albeit bicker a lot because with the advices came mockery.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I found silver hair. What should I do?" Jaebeom asked without much of a greeting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Where?" Bambam wondered, and by his expression, he probably thought Jaebeom was accusing him of leaving hair behind. (Bambam had long dyed his hair platinum blonde so he wouldn't notice any white hairs.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My head," Jaebeom pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bambam smirked. "Which head?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why is everyone useless?!" Jaebeom stood up and started playing with the vials on his desks again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Come on, chill, bro. That's just a sign," Bambam said even though it was likely his friend didn't want to talk anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sign of aging, most likely," Jaebeom retorted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No. It's a sign that you should settle down now. Your era is ending. Why not find a wife and make a successor?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaebeom looked back. He knew someone out there would understand his sentiment! That's what he was thinking too! He just wasn't sure Bambam would share the same idea, given how carefree his friend was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Right? Right? If I were to choose a wife, she should be a witch. As powerful as me, so that she won't pull down the abilities of our child. But how do I find the greatest witch out there? There's too many of them and I don't want to live my manor."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You think too highly of yourself," Bambam comments. Jaebeom raised his eyebrow, and Bambam put his hands up in defense. He knew what the Great Wizard could do even though he's a couple of towns away. "Okay, let's be logical. You can't make the whole world participate. Not everyone will understand you. Not just saying your language; you have a very dry sense of humor and your not the most impressionable person."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You really want to test me--"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And more importantly," Bambam quickly added, "you said it yourself, you don't want to get out of your manor. Because you hate crowds. So imagine having so many women vying for your attention in just one house. You would have to entertain them all!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why should I? <em>They </em>should entertain me so that I choose them!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bambam rolled his eyes. "Well, you still have to talk to them sometimes. You need to choose someone yourself. Find a woman that fits your type."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaebeom scoffed. "I don't have a <em>type</em>. My face will compensate for any of her lacking. I just need to make sure her ability is on par with mine."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And that she can tolerate your bloated ego," Bambam said before he found himself teleported to God knows where on Earth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>God damn it, Jaebeom.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Jackson," get ready for a banquet," Jaebeom announced through their intercom. If he spoke through the brass mouthpiece, Jackson would be able to hear him, no matter where he was in the manor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ooh, a party! Is it your birthday, Master?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaebeom hoped he could also let Jackson see his annoyance that easily. "No."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then why is there a party?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's not a party." Jaebeom breathed deeply. "We're having a competition to know which witch will be my wife."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"A competition?!" Jackson exclaimed, making Jaebeom move away from the intercom. "Why do we have to hold a competition? You don't have a crush, Master?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Crush--wha--What do you think of me, a mortal?" Jaebeom stuttered from the disgust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But who do we invite, Master? What are your criteria for judging? Do you want us to screen that candidates first? I think Youngjae and I will know instantly if you would like a certain person.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>If that is true, then why do you keep on doing things that annoy me? </em>Jaebeom wondered. "She has to be powerful. And pretty, I guess. Someone I can get along with."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Wow, that's hard."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Which one?" Jaebeom warned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"The, uh, powerful part, Master. Because you're going to be the standard. Not much witches would be called powerful if put next to you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaebeom could sense Jackson's desperation to save himself. "Just send out invites to all witches in Seoul. Choose up to ten participants. Have Youngjae prepare rooms for them."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then when's the party?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"THERE IS NO PARTY!" Jaebeom clarified, again. "But you will pick up the contestants on Monday and have them spend a night here in the manor, so they can learn the mechanics and choose if they really want to join. Have Youngjae assist you with anything you need, but don't you dare tire him out."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And then? What's left for you to do?" Jackson asked playfully before he found himself next to Bambam's freezing body at the top of Mount Everest.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>